Melicia's Bishomon Adventures Part One
by Deus Magi
Summary: Complete My first uploaded work; a parody inspired by my www.pocket-bishonen.com obsessions. Please R&R!
1. Descending

Melicia's Bishomon Adventures - Part One  
  
By Arc-Chan  
  
Note: This is a parody-fan-fic to another fan-fic that I wrote. It actually sort of started out as a really crappy comic, but whatever, ya know? Anyway, this is gonna be short like all the other fics. -.-; I'm a big fan of Dragonlance, so expect to see a lot of those people. ^.^()  
  
**Start: Part One**  
  
Melicia and her pokebisho, Palin Majere, traversed the countryside, looking for adventure. Well, at least one of them was looking. Palin was wary of the dangers of the wild outdoors, but he had never complained; not until they reached the bishie cave, that is.  
  
"I don't know," he said quietly, eyeing the gaping tunnel leading inside ominously. "There might be some pretty powerful bishomon in there."  
  
"Such as?" Melicia countered defiantly, grinning in a way that reminded Palin of someone.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking of someone, but the way you're looking at this place remind me of my uncle." Palin crossed his arms. The notion was somewhat inviting, but he didn't know whether Raistlin would really want to have any visitors after being termed a "bishomon". He didn't find it likely, either, that Raistlin would enjoy the cramped space of a bishoball any more than he favored his old war tent.  
  
"I wouldn't mind running into Raistlin!" Melicia exclaimed, causing a rather disturbing echo. "Just so long as Dalamar is there, too."  
  
Palin simply sighed, seeing this argument a complete waste. He followed her inside, and began to take note of anything suspicious.  
  
When they went further inside, he took his uncle's staff, the Staff of Magius, and raised it high. "Shirak!" he commanded, and the staff lit with an eerie light from the depths of the crystal clutched in the dragon's claw atop the staff. Palin grimaced. "Melicia, don't you think these run-on sentances are a little impeding?"  
  
"Nonsense!" Melicia said, and she chortled. "Run-on sentances are the key to making a perfectly good fan-fic! Didn't you know?" She stopped and looked over at Palin.  
  
"Well, the thing I thought was the key to a good fan-fic was a good author. Evidentally this isn't much of a good one." Palin sighed and kept walking, illuminating the cavern along the way.  
  
Melicia kept close, looking for any suspicious-type outlets to the tunnel. Apparently this wouldn't be like the typical cavernous caves most trainers were accustomed to. Either that, or the author, as Palin had guessed it, was more or less lazy.  
  
**End: Part One** 


	2. Beaded Doorways

Melicia's Bishomon Adventures - Part Two  
  
By Arc-Chan  
  
Note: I told you it would be short! Fortunately, young Palin was right. I am lazy! Well, when it comes to entertaining stuff such as this. So, here's chapter two. Enjoy.  
  
**Start: Part Two**  
  
Examining the tunnel closely, Palin noted that, even after the excessive use of terming the author lazy, he would have to comment once again. This was just too easy. 'Give me Chaos any day,' he thought. 'I might just die of boredom here.'  
  
Sighing, he and Melicia eventually came to an enlargement of the tunnel that entered into a lavishly furnished room that didn't look as though it had been a cave at all.  
  
"Uncle?" Palin called tentatively. He didn't actually expect Raistlin - or Dalamar for that matter - to be here, but it was always worth a shot.  
  
Melicia stood close by, looking around at the illuminated room. By the looks of things, it had been teleported from some kind of palace. Shrugging, she stepped inside, expecting no less than some silly guard protecting his emperor. Melicia, smiling to herself, stopped in the center of the room and examined it even further.  
  
There was a bed covered in pillows and blankets, and on the floor were even more cushions. There was a small pit within the middle of the room where a short-legged table sat, its surface holding nothing but a fruit-filled basket. The walls were decorated with fancy hangings of sorts, many of them wall scrolls portraying Chinese and Japanese people. Nodding at this and that, Melicia took in the rest of the room quite boredly. After as much adventure as she had had, such trappings weren't unusual.  
  
Palin slowly descended into the pit and examined the room from across the table. "Don't you suppose there's something odd about all this?" Palin inquired.  
  
"About what? The fact that the word 'examined' is now on the list of recycled words, or all this fancy hullabaloo?" She shrugged. "I think they're both sort of out of the ordinary, but 'examined' still shouldn't be on the list. The author is getting much too lazy!"  
  
"I don't mean either of those things!" Palin said, cutting her off. "I mean, look at this fruit." He indicated the basket full of goodies. "There's dust all over the table, but this fruit is real - and fresh." He picked up a peach, handed it to her. "Well?"  
  
Melicia thought solemnly, then nodded her head. "I guess that's another thing we should worry about." Glancing about, she noticed another exit different from the one they had entered through. Setting the peach back into the basket, she motioned for Palin to bring the staff over.  
  
After a closer look, she uncovered a sheet of beads that had been split and pulled aside, as if the royalty that had resided in this room had made their way out - in a fanciful way at that. Although why the curtain would still be open was either of their guess.  
  
Palin went through first and shone the light into this new room. It wasn't decorated like the other room; far from it. It was just another dank cavern. Melicia followed in dubiously. "What's going on!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently," he said, giving her a look that almost cooled her temper, "whoever was in here decided to leave a while ago, but someone who isn't as tidy took residence." He looked around for any signs of a living being. "And I would guess that they only came here, maybe, yesterday."  
  
Melicia nodded in agreement. "But who could it be, I wonder?"  
  
"It is I," said a voice. The voice came from a dark shadow that Palin hadn't quite been able to illuminate before.  
  
**End: Part Two** 


	3. Emperor Hotohori

Melicia's Bishomon Adventures - Part Three  
  
By Arc-Chan  
  
Note: ACK! I'm just becoming accustomed to blabbing on about this story. Hopefully it'll end here, but don't count on this being the final installment to an entire saga! Yeah yeah, it may be the start (for now) but I'm liable to and make something up to.well, let's just say you haven't seen the last of this!  
  
**Start: Part Three**  
  
Palin swung around viciously, shining the light of the Staff of Magius on this new threat. What he saw didn't astound him in the least.  
  
"Hotohori-sama!" Melicia shouted, obviously ready to glomp him right away.  
  
"I see you know me," Hotohori said with a slight smile.  
  
"But of course," said the young girl, slowly advancing, reaching secretly back to grab a bishoball.  
  
"It's not much of a surprise, considering what a bishounen I am," he said, admiring himself from a profile view. Palin hacked, disgusted. If anyone was a bishounen, it certainly wasn't this person.  
  
Fortunately, Hotohori was too caught up in himself to notice. However, before Melicia had a chance to conquer one of her biggest obsessions, the story decided to swiftly turn the tables on our young heroine.  
  
"Fool!" Hotohori cried, completely out of Fushiigi Yuugi character. "You think you can challenge me and get away with it!"  
  
Melicia blinked confusedly. "I did no such thing, Hotohori-sama! But, considering it seems like a good idea, I think I might just do so!" She pulled the bishoball forward and held it out. "You're mine!" she challenged (as if we didn't already assess so).  
  
Hotohori chortled and stepped backward. "Very well."  
  
Melicia pointed a finger. "I choose you, Palin!"  
  
Palin sighed and stepped forward, holding his staff in a ready position. "Magic Missile!" commanded Melicia. Palin nodded and spoke the spidery language of magic, summoning forth the green darts to fire at Hotohori.  
  
"Ha!" Hotohori laughed. "You forget, this is not a turn-based battle!" He quickly drew his sword and charged at Palin, who swiftly ended the spell and fired five missiles at the other bishounen, two of them flying away harmlessly.  
  
Hotohori stumbled backward, clutching his breast.  
  
"Who would have guessed?" Palin muttered irritably. "All that talk and no fight to back it up."  
  
Melicia silenced him with a slap to the forehead. "Don't talk that way about my Hotohori-sama!" She looked back at Hotohori, who looked, strangely, rather worn out.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hotohori-sama," she said apologetically. With a nod, Hotohori bowed his head with a smile submissively. Melicia threw the bishoball at the man and, soon after, rejoiced in her new catch.  
  
"Ah, Palin, you underestimate me too often," Melicia said as the exited the cave into the bright sunlight.  
  
"Yes, Melicia," he said in a somber tone. He scratched his head and looked around. "It sure did seem like we were there a lot longer then we apparently were."  
  
Melicia nodded and grinned. "Well, you can't expect everything to go without question, can you?" she said, hands on her hips.  
  
"I suppose not," Palin agreed. "But don't you think Arc would have left it at that - without question?"  
  
Melicia paused and looked at him, a suspicious glint in her blue eyes. "Now that, my friend, we'll probably never know."  
  
Palin, assured, smiled knowingly and continued along with her down the road to the next adventure.  
  
**End: Part Three** 


End file.
